Hetalia: Children of the World
by Daughter Of Yumigami
Summary: A majority of the countries have children, but after security problems, they have to send their kids to Hetalia Academy. The children, having met at the World Conference and spent their summer together, must lear to get along of they are the succeed their parents. Multiple pairings and OCxOC pairings. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! My name is Yuki. This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so please be nice. I have watched the first 52 episodes of Hetalia-Axis Powers, so I have a pretty good idea of the countries' personalities. Anyway, this story is about what it would be like if they had kids. **

**WARNING: Reading the following story may cause you to develop a condition known as OC Overload Disorder. **

**If you fear developing this, turn back now. If you do not care, then please read on and enjoy the show! **

**Also, there's something about this chapter that I want all of you to look out for. It's pretty obvious.**

**-Yuki~sama **

The World Conference Hall was quiet. Except for the meeting taking place. And all the while the countries chatted (or fought), another meeting was going on.

However, hell would soon break out and all would be chaotic. How would it end up like this, you may ask? Well, let's join the meeting and find out, shall we?

The countries' kids were introducing themselves to one another. Some liked each other, mainly because their parents were friends. Others were either afraid or agitated because of the other kids. There was a large round, ovalish table in the center of the room with a clean, white table cloth. A majority of the children sat at it, others preferred to stand around. The chattering died down when a mallet was slammed down hard.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards the head of the table, where a 17 year old boy with messy blonde hair and bright brown eyes stood, wearing a simple outfit that included a dark brown leather fighter jacket with an American flag on the left breast pocket. He seemed very chipper and eager to start speaking.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" he shouted, very excited, "Sup, dudes? My name's Daniel Jones, but you guys can call me Danny. I'm America's totally awesome #1 son and I represent the capitol of the good ole USA, Washington D.C! Ya know, where Mister President Dude lives?" he asked. A girl with long, straight dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back and pretty blue eyes appeared next to him. She wore a long white dress with a lavender blazer, black lace-up sandals, and a bright pink hair band. She seemed annoyed.

"Bro, do I have to remind you that you are America's ONLY son? And do not call the President "Mister President Dude". That is disrespectful" she said, seriously. Danny held back a laugh and smiled at her playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say, Katie. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah! Guys I think our club, Countries Unite, can totally convene. If our parents can talk things out and solve all of today's problems, then we can too AND have fun at the same time! We can fix things with enough meetings, photo-ops, and lots of junk food! Feel free to share anything on your mind and if you want to be a club officer, please come talk to me or Katie, as we are the Co-Presidents of the club. . ." he said all in one breath.

Katie started to raise her hand, "Danny, can I speak n-"

"Okay, so let's get the agenda rolling. I'll go first. So, I overhead my Dad saying something about using Globe Warming to enslave humanity, so I got this super amazing idea. Well, it's really my Dad's, but what do I care? I think we'll be okay if genetically engineer a giant hero and him protect the Earth. I give you the super hero 'Globaman'!" Danny shouted, cutting his sister off while drawing a very bad picture of a super hero at the same time.

A Japanese boy who looked to be 16 with messy black hair that stopped above his ears and gray eyes causally took in what Danny had said. He wore a black Japanese school uniform. ". . .I agree with Danny. . ." he said suddenly. A girl next to him, who had long black hair that went three inches past her shoulders and gray eyes thought for a moment too. She wore a black and white Japanese girl's sailor school uniform and had big white bow tied behind her head. ". . .And I agree with Nii-san. . ." she said, five seconds later.

A boy with blonde hair and green eyes glared at them. "Move over or I'll beat the both of you with my rifle!" he growled, slamming a fist down on the table. Meanwhile, a 17 year old English girl with blonde hair and green eyes, who was sipping tea, pause to look at the others. Her hair was in low pigtails in front of her shoulders and each pigtail was in one big, somewhat tight, curl. She wore a dark purple, long-sleeved, lacy dress and black heels. A dark purple cloak was draped over the back of her chair.

"First of all, Mathias, I know that you are Switzerland's son and I know you have a temper, but please, do leave Hiroshi and Hitomi alone. And second, Danny, Katie, there is no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement" she said with a clear English accent.

Near her were two more kids, a boy and a girl who were about 16. The boy had wavy blonde hair that stopped a little ways past his chin and blue eyes. The girl also had blonde hair and blue eyes, but her hair was slightly straighter and went to the middle of her back. The boy wore an army uniform and the girl wore a simple pink dress.

"If Samantha, Danny, and Katie cannot agree, then how can we be superior by ditching them both, ma soeur?" the boy asked the girl. The girl giggled and pushed back her hair. "I do not know, mon frère, but I do know that France is superior to both these lame countries. Aha ha ha ha!" she cackled.

"Pierre! Celine! I'll see you in court!" Samantha, the girl with the curly pigtails, shouted, irritated. Danny tried to act playful and poked Pierre with a pen while Katie glared at Celine. "You Frenchies just love to hate America. Why not go to making pretty green chick statues like before?" Danny asked, playfully.

"Danny! Quit disgracing our own icons! Besides, we should be grateful to France, as they're the ones who gave us the Statue of Lady Liberty for our independence from Britain!" Katie spat, getting frustrated with not only her brother, but with the other kids as well. Samantha, Pierre and Celine continued ramble on about something that the others could not quite understand.

At the other end of the table, there was a girl who looked to be 15. Her hair was mixture of dark brown and black and her eyes were brown. Her hair was held up in two buns, one on either side of her head and they were covered by white cloths. From each bun came a long strand of her brown-black hair. She was very pretty and wore a long, red Chinese dress. She sighed, "Dad was right, Western nations are so immature. If they ever grow up, it will be a miracle. I was kind of hoping that their kids might half as annoying, but I stand corrected. They are TWICE as annoying. Maybe if I give them something, then they'll settle down. Would you guys like to try some of my fortune cookies? I made them myself" she asked, holding out a tan bag.

"YOUR FORTUNE COOKIES TASTE LIKE DIRT, LILING!" Samantha, Pierre, and Celine shouted. Danny nor Katie said anything. The five of them had started fighting and beating on one another and smoke covered them. Liling merely blinked, not taking any offense for some reason. Opposite Liling, a girl with slightly tanned skin and long, almost waist-length, dark brown hair and light brown eyes came up to another girl with shoulder length pale blonde-light brown hair and purple eyes.

"Hey, why don't you say something Kira? They'll stop fighting if you step in. It works for your father all the time" the tanned girl with the dark brown hair asked. She wore a simple Spanish dress that was green, white and red. Her accent was a mixture of Spanish and Italian. There was a small curl on the right side of her head.

The girl with the shoulder length blonde-brown hair, now known as Kira, glanced back at her. She wore a knee-length forest green dress with a flowing skirt and bow tied in the back. On the left side of her hair, a thin ribbon with the colors of the Russian flag was tied. Her red coat dress was draped on the back of her chair. "What? Why me? No thanks, Yazmin" she said calmly. Then a sweet smile that held a menacing edge appeared on her face, "I want to see if Lithuania's children get into trouble and come crawling back for help. Then Latvia's sister will be right behind" she said, slightly giggling. Lithuania's children shivered with fear and Latvia's sister started to cry.

Near her, an Estonian boy smirked. "So, you're saying that you're so tough that you'll pick a fight with Haiti's kids?" he asked. Kira responded with a comment in Russian. A girl stepped in between her and Lithuania's kids. "If you get any closer to Lithuania's kids, I'll banish you from Poland" she said with a cocky smirk.

And a few seats from Liling, was a girl with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She was fast asleep, her head on her sketchbook and her fountain pen had leaked ink all over the table and dripped onto the floor. She was snoring quietly, but drooling heavily. Yazmin, the girl in the tri-colored Spanish dress, came up from behind. "Hey, can someone wake up Gia here? She's getting ink all over the table!" she shouted, pointing at the girl.

Meanwhile, all the children had pretty much ticked each other off. Samantha had begun to strangle Celine, Kira tried to intimidate her father's underlings' children, which worked, Katie was in a shouting match with Pierre, Danny was flirting with Hitomi and Hiroshi was holding his samurai sword to the back of the boy's neck. Hell was erupting and some of the kids wondered how they're parents did not hear their racket.

When things started to get intense, Liling stepped in, "Please everyone, calm down!" she begged. Things started flying and some took refuge under the table. Opposite the head of the table, was a 14 year old German girl with waist-length blonde hair that was pulled back into a low braid and icy blue eyes. She wore an army green, knee-length shirt dress, knee-high, black, lace-up combat boots, and a red Nazi arm band. Her army jacket was hanging from her chair. Her anger and frustration was rising and then. . .

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" she shouted, her anger exploding.

"Liesel?!" Samantha and Celine asked, shocked and startled. Liesel continued shouting, frightening the three younger children around her. "Ve have formed this club to help solve the vorld's problems, not to fight about the problems of our parents' pasts, and since I'm the only city who seems to know how to run a meeting, ve'll follow my rules from here on out! Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit-chat about side deals, and ABSOLUTELY no going over the time limit! Now if you vant to go, be sure you're prepared and raise your hand, but do so in a vay that does not mock or salute either of my countries' pasts!" she shouted all in one breath.

Liesel took a large gulp of water to moisten her throat. As she did, someone tapped her shoulder. After finishing off the liquid, she looked to her left. A boy, about 10 years old with auburn hair that fell similarly to Italy's and blue eyes stared at her. He had a small curl on the left side of his head. He wore a blue Italian military school uniform. Liesel sighed heavily.

"I, Liesel Belischmidt, recognize my little bruder, Celio Belischmidt!" she said calmly. All eyes were on Celio and the boy felt nervous.

"Um. . .Pasta!" he shouted suddenly.

_**Hey, hey Vati, can I have some beer?**_

_**Hey, hey Mamma. Hey, hey Mamma. **_

_**I can't seem to get the taste of those meatballs out of my head!**_

_**Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

_**Draw a circle, that's the Earth! **_

_**Draw a circle, that's the Earth!**_

_**My name is Liesel! **_

_**Ah, the world around us can be seen with a stroke of a single brush! **_

_**I love to read and hate frilly clothes! **_

_**I am Berlin! **_

**Well, that's it for now. Short I know, but I think it went well. Did you notice what I wanted you all to look out for? Again, very obvious. Here's a recap of everyone. If you have already noticed, some of the children do not have a name, but that's fine. I also decided to write character songs for my OCs. **

**Tell me which OC you like the most in your review. If you were unable to keep up with everyone, here is the layout: **

**Daniel Jones-17 years old. America's son. Acts just like his dad. Later develops a crush on Hitomi. He is Katie's twin brother. Elder twin by three minutes. Represents Washington D.C **

**Catilin "Katie" Jones-17 years old. America's daughter. Acts a little like her father. Very high-spirited. Loves clothes and lip gloss. Rivals with Celine on who is the group's fashionista.** **Loves the color pink. Younger twin by three minutes. Represents New York City.**

**Hiroshi Honda-16 years old. Japan's son. Elder twin by four minutes. Very calm, but serious and respectful. Protective of his sister. Loves anime. Represents Tokyo.**

**Hitomi Honda-16 years old, Japan's daughter. Younger twin by four minutes. Like her brother. Loves anime and reads BL novels. Represents Kyoto.**

**Mathias Zwingli-Age unknown, mostly likely 13. Switzerland's son. Acts very much like his father. Favorite activity is hunting. Represents Bern.**

**Samantha Kirkland-** **17 years old. Britain's daughter. Acts like her father somewhat. Practices black magic. Very organized. Represents London.**

**Pierre Bonnefoy-16 years old. France's son. Very cocky, but not inappropriate. Loves his sister. Likes making pastries. Younger twin by two minutes. Represents Paris.**

**Celine Bonnefoy-16 years old. France's daughter. Like her brother, but a little meaner. Loves fashion. Rivals with Katie on being the group's fashionista. Elder twin by two minutes. Represents Lyon. **

**Liling Wang-15 years old. China's daughter. Acts like her father somewhat. Friendly. Likes baking fortune cookies. Very acrobatic. Represents Beijing. **

**Yazmin Vargas-14 years old. Spain and Romano's daughter. Acts mostly like Spain. Speaks both Spanish and Italian. Plays classical guitar. Best friends with Liesel. Represents Madrid. **

**Kira Braginski-9 years old. Russia and Belarus' daughter. Looks like her mother, acts like her father. Relatively friendly, unless provoked. Claims she can send whoever she wants to Siberia and can make people "disappear". Represents Moscow. **

**Lithuania's children-Nothing really known, but they are a little younger than Kira. Act like their father. **

**Estonia's son-A little older than Kira. Acts like his father. **

**Latvia's sister-Just like her brother. Latvia's twin.**

**Haiti's children-Only mentioned. Never seen. **

**Poland's daughter-Possibly 13. Acts like her father. Very full of herself, even more than Daniel. Wears mainly sweaters that are too big for her and tacky plaid skirts. **

**Gia Karpusi-13 years old. Greece's daughter. Often takes naps. Likes to draw. Very interested about her grandmother. Kind and friendly, but speaks softly. Helps excavate ruins with her father. Represents Athens. **

**Liesel Belischmidt-14 years old. Germany and Italy's eldest daughter. Like a female version of her father, except she is still very "innocent". High temper and frustrated easily. Hates frilly clothes. Eldest of four children. Represents Berlin. **

**Celio Belischmidt-10 years old. Germany and Italy's eldest son. Acts a lot like his mother. Frightened easily. Loves his elder sister very much. Represents Venice. **

**Two unknown children-Germany and Italy's other son and daughter. Names and ages yet to be identified. Love their elder brother and sister. Get scared easily. One represents an Italian city, the other one represents a German city. **

**Review and adieu! ****See ya soon!**

**~Yuki-chan~**


End file.
